Sonic X Musical
High School Musical is a 2006 American television film and the first installment in the High School Musical trilogy. Upon its release on January 20, 2006, it became the most successful film that Disney Channel Original Movie ever produced with a television sequel High School Musical 2 released in 2007 and the feature film High School Musical 3: Senior Year released to theaters in October 2008. It's the first Disney Channel Original Movie to have a theatrical sequel. The film's soundtrack was the best-selling album in the United States for 2006. High School Musical On New Year's Eve, Troy Bolton (Sonic) and Gabriella Montez (Amy Rose) meet at a New Year's Eve party while both teenagers are at a ski lodge during winter break. At the party, the two are called upon to sing karaoke together (Start of Something New). They seem to be attracted to each other and exchange numbers before parting. After Christmas break, Troy sees Gabriella in his homeroom, and she explains that she just moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico and transferred to East High School over break. Troy shows Gabriella around the school and they pause in front of the sign-up sheet for the winter musical auditions. This alarms Drama Club president Sharpay Evans (Rouge the Bat), who assumes that Gabriella is interested in auditioning. Wanting to eliminate competition, Sharpay investigates the new girl and arranges for the scholastic decathlon captain, Taylor McKessie (Cosmo) to find out about Gabriella's past academic achievements. During basketball practice, Troy has trouble focusing because his thoughts are on Gabriella and the idea that he might enjoy singing more (Get'cha Head In the Game). Gabriella and Troy both go to the musical auditions where Sharpay and her twin brother Ryan (Shadow) perform (What I've Been Looking For) ,but both are too shy to audition. When Gabriella finally summons the courage to step forward, Troy offers to sing with her, but Ms. Darbus tells them that they're too late. After Ms. Darbus apparently leaves, Kelsi Nielson, the composer of the musical, trips and drops her things. Troy and Gabriella rush to help her, and they sing together as Kelsi plays piano (What I've Been Looking For (Reprise)). Ms. Darbus overhears them and gives them a callback audition. When the callback list is posted, Sharpay is furious to learn that she has competition for the lead in the musical, and the rest of the Wildcats are shocked that Troy and Gabriella have auditioned for a musical. Other students confess their own secret passions and talents (Stick To The Status Quo), alarming both Taylor and Troy's friend, Chad Danforth (Tails). Since Gabriella has agreed to join the scholastic decathlon team, both Taylor and Chad want their teammates to focus on their upcoming competitions rather than the musical. To help Troy and Gabriella return to normal, Chad and the basketball team trick Troy into saying that Gabriella is not important while she watches through a link that the scholastic decathlon team has set up. Gabriella is hurt (When There Was Me And You), she refuses to talk to Troy and decides not to audition for the musical. Then, Chad and Taylor feel guilty for ruining Troy and Gabriella's relationship and decide to tell them the truth. After Chad and the basketball team tell Troy what they did and offer to support him in callbacks, Troy goes to Gabriella's house and they make up. Intimidated after overhearing Gabriella and Troy practicing, Sharpay convinces Ms. Darbus to change the callback time to coincide with both the basketball championship and the scholastic decathlon, so that Gabriella and Troy can"t participate. Kelsi overhears the conversation and the basketball team and the decathlon team work together to come up with a plan. On the day of the competitions, Taylor and Gabriella use the school's computers to cause a series of mishaps that delay the big game and the decathlon. With both competitions delayed, Troy and Gabriella rush to the auditorium, and Sharpay and Ryan finish performing their song (Bop To The Top), confident that their plan worked. Troy and Gabriella then audition (Breaking Free) and Ms. Darbus gives Troy and Gabriella the lead roles, making Sharpay and Ryan understudies. Troy and Gabriella both win their respective competitions, and the film ends when the entire school gathers in the gym to celebrate (We're All In This Together). A short scene after the credits show Zeke pacing alone in the gym as Sharpay comes running in declaring the cookies she rejected from him earlier "genius!". She then hugs him and he says he'll make her a creme brulee. Sonic the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Sonic as Troy Bolton|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Amy smile 2.jpg|Amy as Gabriella Montez|link=Amy Rose Rouge smiled 2.jpg|Rouge as Sharpay Evans|link=Rouge the Bat Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as Ryan Evans, Sharpay's brother|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Tails smiled 2.jpg|Tails as Chad Danforth, Troy's best friend|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Cosmo the Seedrian 3.jpg|Cosmo as Taylor McKessie, Gabriella's best friend|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Chuck the Hedgehog.jpg|Chuck as Jack Bolton, Troy's Father|link=Chuck the Hedgehog Maria's beautiful.jpg|Maria as Kelsi Nielsen|link=Maria the Hedgehog Blaze smiled.jpg|Blaze as Ms. Darbus|link=Blaze the Cat Charmy Bee 6.jpg|Charmy as Zeke Baylor|link=Charmy Bee Vector was shocked.jpg|Vector as Jason Cross|link=Vector the Crocodile Cream smiled.jpg|Cream as Martha Cox|link=Cream the Rabbit High School Musical 2 The school year ends with everyone at East High School looking forward to summer vacation ("What Time Is It"). Troy Bolton (Sonic) is still dating Gabriella Montez (Amy Rose) who decides to stay in Albuquerque with her mother. Troy eventually decides to look for a summer job to gain money for college. Sharpay and Ryan Evans plan to spend part of the summer at their family's country club, Lava Springs ("Fabulous"), but Sharpay's summer plans also include pursuing Troy, whom she has arranged to be hired at the club. However, Troy convinces the club's manager, Mr. Fulton, into hiring Gabriella and their close group of friends as well including Taylor and Chad. S harpay is enraged upon learning that Gabriella is working as one of the lifeguards, but is unable to get her fired, so she orders Fulton to give them difficult tasks. Fulton attempts to intimidate the grou,p but Troy rebuilds their confidence and convinces them that they can persevere ("Work This Out"). Troy continues to worry about funding for college. Sharpay senses his need and arranges for Troy to be promoted, hoping that this will convince him to sing with her at the talent show. Meanwhile, Kelsi writes a ballad for Troy and Gabriella. Troy agrees to sing with his friends in the show ("You Are The Music In Me"), not knowing that Sharpay is vying for his attention. (In the extended version, Sharpay and Ryan trap Troy as he prepares for a date with Gabriella, and perform their potential show stopper ("Humuhumunukunukuapua'a"). Ryan realizes he does not mean much to Sharpay anymore, as she is ready to blow her brother aside for the opportunity to perform with Troy. This leads to tension between the twin siblings and Ryan angrily informs Sharpay that he'll no longer obey her orders. Taylor and Gabriella invite Ryan to the baseball game where he persuades the Wildcats to take part in the talent show ("I Don't Dance"). Troy and Gabriella's relationship is strained when Troy sees Ryan with Gabriella, sparking jealousy. Owing to a "promise" from Troy, he and Sharpay practice their song for the Midsummer Night's Talent Show ("You Are The Music In Me (Sharpay Version)"). When Sharpay discovers that Ryan and the Wildcats are putting together their own performance in the show, she orders Mr. Fulton to ban all junior staff members from performing. Gabriella angrily confronts Sharpay about her interference and quits her job at Lava Springs. Troy overhears the exchange, and tries to persuade Gabriella to change her mind. Gabriella expresses her loss of trust with Troy ("Gotta Go My Own Way") and leaves Lava Springs and gives him the necklace back. It also seems that they broke up, too. Troy returns to work the next day to find that his friends refuse to talk to him. Kelsi silently shows Troy the notice from Mr. Fulton, causing Troy to question his own motivations ("Bet On It"). He begins to reconcile with Chad and his other friends. Then Troy confronts Sharpay, informing her that he'll not sing with her. The Wildcats and Chad forgive Troy for his absence and convince him to sing in the talent show, which he does only under the condition that they're all allowed to perform as well. At Sharpay's supposed instruction, Ryan gives Troy a new song to learn moments before the show. As Troy goes onstage, he asks Sharpay why she switched the song, and Sharpay is shocked to find that her brother tricked her. Troy sings the song ("Everyday") alone, until Gabriella surprisingly joins him onstage. In the end, Sharpay proudly presents her brother, Ryan, with the award for the talent show. After the talent show, all the Wildcats go to the golf course to enjoy the fireworks. Everyone celebrates the end of the summer with a pool party ("All for One"). Sonic the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Sonic as Troy Bolton|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Amy smiled.jpg|Amy as Gabriella Montez, Troy's girlfriend|link=Amy Rose Rouge's beautiful.jpg|Rouge as Sharpay Evans|link=Rouge the Bat Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as Ryan Evans|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prower 3.jpg|Tails as Chad Danforth, Troy's best friend|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Cosmo smiled.jpg|Cosmo as Taylor McKessie, Gabriella's best friend|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Silver the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Silver as Thomas Fulton, the manager of Lava Springs|link=Silver the Hedgehog Chuck the Hedgehog.jpg|Chuck as Jack Bolton, Troy's father|link=Chuck the Hedgehog Knuckles smiled.jpg|Knuckles as Vance Evans, Sharpay and Ryan's father|link=Knuckles the Echidna Tikal the Echinda.jpg|Tikal as Darby Evans, Sharpay and Ryan's mother|link=Tikal the Echinda Blaze the Cat 4.jpg|Blaze as Ms. Darbus|link=Blaze the Cat Maria the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Maria as Kelsi Nielsen|link=Maria the Hedgehog Cream's shopping.jpg|Cream as Martha Cox|link=Cream the Rabbit Charmy Bee 6.jpg|Charmy as Zeke Baylor|link=Charmy Bee Vector the Crocodile 2.jpg|Vector as Jason Cross|link=Vector the Crocodile Queen Aleena.jpg|Queen Aleena as Lucille Bolton, Troy's mother|link=Queen Aleena High School Musical 3 The Wildcats were trailing the West High Knights, and the Wildcats enter the locker room for the final period feeling bitter. Team captain Troy rallies the team's spirit ("Now or Never") and thanks to new transfer Jimmie "The Rocket" Zara, the Wildcats win the championship game which is the last one for the seniors on the squad at East High. Later, at Troy's after-match party at his house, Troy and Gabriella are seen thinking about their future and wishing that their last few months at East High would not end ("Right Here, Right Now"). The next day, Sharpay meets Tiara Gold, a British exchange student who she hires to be her personal assistant. When Ms. Darbus notices that there were so few sign-ups for the spring musical, Sharpay suggests that she could do a one-woman show. This alarms Kelsi, who is writing the show, so she immediately signs up everyone in their homeroom for it instead. This results in Ms. Darbus announcing that they'll create a play about their final days at East High, called Senior Year. In addition, she reveals that Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, and Troy have all been considered for a scholarship at Juilliard School, but only one of them is to be chosen. Troy is confused, because he did not apply to Juilliard. Seeing his friends laughing, he believes that they gave his name to Juilliard. Sharpay becomes desperate to win the scholarship, and knowing that Kelsi will give the best songs to Troy and Gabriella in the musical. She gets Ryan to try to persuade Kelsi to give them a song, by predicting her (and Ryan's) future ("I Want It All"). The very next day, Troy asks Gabriella to the dance while on the rooftop (seen previously in the first film as The Garden Club, a place where Troy goes seeking some quiet). She then teaches him how to waltz ("Can I Have This Dance?"). Chad then asks Taylor to go to prom with him with a cheesy pick-up line. She initially refuses, but later agrees when Chad proves he can put in some effort and asks again in front of everyone in school. The group rehearses for the musical, a scene about their prom night ("A Night to Remember"). The next day, Ryan walks in on Kelsi composing in the music room and they start to sing ("Just Wanna Be with You") which leads to Ryan asking Kelsi to prom. While Troy and Chad reminisce about their past ("The Boys Are Back"), Sharpay and Tiara discover that Gabriella has a chance to go to college early to Stanford and Sharpay convinces Troy that he's the only thing keeping Gabriella from her dream. Troy talks to Gabriella about this and after sharing an awkward goodnight, Gabriella sings ("Walk Away") and leaves for college the next day. Troy's father, Jack, talks to him about his academic future, which he expects will be in the University of Albuquerque. This assumption makes Troy become angry and confused, and he runs away, storming around East High bewildered until he finally screams at the top of his lungs in the theater ("Scream"). Ms. Darbus is secretly watching and reveals that she sent in his application for Juilliard. Troy later gets a call from Gabriella saying that she'll not return to Albuquerque for prom or graduation. However, on the day of the prom, Troy visits Gabriella at Stanford University and convinces her to return and they kiss sweetly together during the lunch break (Can I Have This Dance? (Reprise)"). Back at East High, Sharpay is prepared for the last musical at East High and Troy's fellow basketball player Jimmie receives a text from Troy to tell him to cover for him onstage because he is going to be late. The Juilliard representatives are there, and watch as the show seems to go well. Kelsi and Ryan start out the show followed by a couple other numbers; Jimmie then performs with Sharpay and embarrasses her, although the audience applauds the performance. Troy and Gabriella appear during the second half of the show and sing their duet together. Tiara then betrays Sharpay and tells her how she's going to take over next year in the drama department. Sharpay finally learns how it feels to be manipulated and humiliated, but nevertheless does not wish to go down. While Tiara performs, Sharpay immediately crashes her performance and upstages her ("Senior Year Spring Musical"). At the end of the musical, Ms. Darbus reveals that both Kelsi and Ryan have won the Juilliard scholarship and tells about everyone's future plans which Troy reveals that he's chosen Berkeley so he can be close to Gabriella where he can play both basketball and perform in theatre ("We're All in This Together (Graduation Mix)"). At the graduation ceremony, Troy gives the class speech, because Ms. Darbus selected him, not because he had the best grades. Throwing their caps in the air, the graduates form a giant wildcat before breaking out into song and dance (High School Musical). As the film ends, the cast runs across the field, the curtain falls, and they appear on the East High stage. They do their famous High School Musical jump with a close up of the six before bowing when the curtain falls and the credits roll. Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:TV Shows